


Backfire

by GingerEnvy



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of sassing, F/M, Genderswap, Sassing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sif have a little 'scuffle' and things end up not going as planned, but when do they ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki knew he shouldn’t before he did, but it really couldn’t be helped, it was in his nature to cause mischief. It was simply what he did, it didn’t help they made it so easy.

He entered the room he could hear them squabbling in, Volstagg and Hogun were sitting back simply watching as Fandral and Sif attempted to flay each other with words.  
He heaved a sigh, “What have you done now?”

“She is being stubborn!”

“He is a fool!”

“Strange that these are not new discoveries and yet continue to cause problems,” Loki replied earning snorts from the two observers and glares from the the blond and brunette, he smirked.

“What seems to be the problem this time?” he asked, sitting on one of the couches and crossing his arms and legs, waiting.

“Fandral believes that men are stronger, because physically they are capable of having more muscle,” Sif said with a glare in the man’s direction.

“And Sif thinks women are capable of being just as strong despite that, or perhaps stronger,” Fandral scoffed, crossing his arms.

Loki hummed and thought for a moment, “Aside from the fact that you are both exceedingly childish, Fandral…you are wrong.”

“What?” Fandral squawked as Sif smirked, looking highly pleased with herself. “Loki how could you say such things?”

“Because it is the truth, while males have a greater capacity for strength, that does not make them stronger, true strength comes from pushing so far that it hurts, women are the only ones capable of using their strength to the point of excruciating pain for something much more practical than…say lifting a block of stone,” he said evenly.

“What do you speak of Loki, you talk in riddles,” Fandral grumbled, and Loki rolled his eyes.

“I speak of childbirth, something men can not tolerate,” he said and Sif looked slightly surprised, Fandral just gaped.

“You would know this how?” he demanded, and before Loki could answer someone else whispered.

“Sleipnir.”

Loki glared at Hogun, “Yes…” he said tersely, “I am aware the pain, strength and tenacity it takes to carry and give birth.”

“As a horse,” Fandral said staring.

“A female horse,” Loki said, “If animals are beneath us and can do such things, then we would be fools not to see that it is parallel to us, if we know not these things then can we truly say we are above them?”

“Finally one who speaks sense,” Sif murmured, and then of course Loki, being Loki could not let it last.

“However, I do not think it truly applies to our dear Sif as she is far more masculine than most of the royal guard,” he said which earned several surprised snorts of laughter and a piercing glare from the woman.

“I would watch that silver tongue of yours, liesmith, else I-” Sif started and Loki smirked, interrupting.

“What? Cut it out and use it as a trophy, befitting, I think for a male warrior,” he said.

She scoffed, “Masculine though I may be, it is more befitting I think than an effeminate prince! Or should I say princess?” she shot back, causing the prince to frown.

“Befitting you say?” he asked quietly standing slowly, “If you agree you should not mind a little help to fit in!”

He raised his arms spread his fingers and hands and let loose a torrent of magic straight for Sif, his eyes blazing with the power behind it. Sif, while not a mage, and not one so nearly as accomplished as Loki did have defenses against them up her sleeve, she had learned quickly that Loki’s magic was not pleasant.

She murmured a quick word to try and buffer the spell or curse whichever had been shot at her, and even more quickly raised her arm that still bore her bracer, which Loki himself had charmed to block nasty spells.

However not all went as planned, the spell hit, but it also rebounded, aimed straight back at a surprised trickster, too quickly for him to block and suddenly Sif was thrown back and slid across the floor, Loki flew back onto the couch.

The magic pulsed for a moment before there was a screech from Loki and a grunt from Sif.

“What have you done you infuriating qui- well, not anymore…are you?” Loki mused, ignoring the gapes from the others, she stared at Sif who had tossed off the breast plate which was now too small and must have constricted breathing, “Goodness, doesn’t masculinity look good on you?”

Loki cocked her head to the side, now very long wavy black hair falling from her head, her eyes glittered in amusement acting as if this was what she’d planned all along. She was not unused to being a woman, she had done it several times to pull pranks, so she was not uncomfortable with the backfired spell, it had still worked however, so she really couldn’t complain.

“I will strangle you Liesmith,” Sif growled, Loki hummed, Sif’s upper body was indeed more muscular without breasts, about the same size as Hogun, he did however look somewhat ridiculous in Sif’s warrior maiden attire.

“Such promises you make, Lord Sif, and if you did so, who would change you back?” Loki purred, smirking wiely.

“What did you just call me?” he demanded getting very riled up, and Loki couldn’t help but laugh, which caused Fandral to break out into laughter, pulling him from his shock, Volstagg chuckled a few times, glad he stuck with these youngsters they were entertaining. Hogun just sighed.

“You are a Lord now, are you not?” Loki grinned, “It is only fitting of your status that you be address correctly,” he hummed.

“The same goes for you then, Princess,” she replied sourly, and Loki rolled her eyes.

“Clever, now I suggest you find some new clothes, you look outlandish,” she said and then looked down at her own, changing them to fit her new form, she would have it for awhile, sadly she could not reverse the spell, it would simply have to wear off, but no one else needed to know that.

Sif glowered at Loki some more before he was off, in hopes of finding better fitting clothes, Fandral followed after him, most likely to help.

“You are a wicked thing, Loki,” Volstagg said around a roll.

“Ah, that is why you keep me around,” she replied and smirked at the snort she got in reply.

This was not over, certainly, but the fun was just beginning.


	2. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering the unknown.

“No matter how fierce your glare, it will change nothing,” Loki said dryly, not bothering to lift her eyes from the book she had been reading, curled up on a couch.

“That would be because you lack the initiate to look for change!” Sif glared, his hair was tied back, like usual, save it was tied at the nape of his neck now, clothes borrowed from Fandral that fit, a bit big, but simmering anger all his own.

“Because I know what I would find,” she replied turning the page with ease, “Aside from that, I fear you have still yet to learn your lesson,” she hummed.

“What lesson? That you are a fiendish, irksome-” he growled, glaring heated death at the royal seated across from him.

“Princess? Yes, among other things,” she hummed, “I am still royalty no matter what form I take, dear Sif, you would do well to remember that.”

Sif glared harder, if that was at all possible, but could not dent that he was treating Loki with little to no respect, “What was the purpose of this then, aside from your quick temper and apparent lack of restraint?” he finally asked, still finding it hard to be less violently verbose.

“If I told you, would it not defeat the purpose?” she murmured, her tongue peeking out along her lips absently as she continued to read.

“Then what am I to do? The other warriors feel the need to either mock me or challenge me to spars constantly! I can not win like this! My sword does not fit well in this hand! None of my weapons feel proper any longer!”

Loki sighed and then looked up at the man across from her, “Lose,” she said.

“What?” Sif sounded like he didn’t know the meaning of the word, Loki rolled her eyes.

“Lose, if you lose as a man and win as a woman, would that not make many rethink their previous assessment of how sex defines ability? You are a woman who can defeat most of our Asgard’s warriors in fair combat, and yet still you are seen as unequal,” she said.

Sif leaned back, thinking that he may just be starting to understand, “It won’t work,” he said softly, “You will still be seen as you are, simply because of what you do,” he said and Loki scowled darkly.

“You do no-” she started but Sif shook his head.

“I understand Loki, of course I do, but…nothing will change, you know how hard I had to fight to get where I am, and even then it was only because of my father’s position and you and Thor’s friendship that opened the doors that allowed me to do what I truly wished, otherwise I would be a maiden with talent in…weaving or something equally dull,” he snorted and Loki could not help the small twitch of her lips.

“Your lack of faith in change is really quite disturbing,” Loki murmured, “But not unfounded,” she couldn’t deny that the mind set of their fellows was set, Loki always felt the whispers behind his back, stating he was not a true warrior because he wielded magic more than blade. He was very skilled with several blades however and had proven it time and again, but still, he was seiðmenn, which made him also ergi.

He was tired of it, and he was sure Sif was tired of being treated as she was, yes she was a respected shieldmaiden and warrior, but she was not treated as equally as she should have been, that also bothered Loki.  
Sif sighed and leaned back against the couch, “Will you change me back now? It is…uncomfortable,” he muttered and Loki smirked.

“It is not so easy being a male either, is it?” she asked and Sif snorted.

“I would not say it was easier, simply more uncomfortable,” he replied, “Though I do not mind being able to sit as I please,” he said with a grin and spread his knees apart, Loki laughed outright at that.

“Careful you may yet sire more children than Fandral with that attitude,” she teased, Sif snorted.

“I highly doubt even you could beat such a record,” he replied and Loki leered at him.

“Shall we make an attempt?” she purred leaning forward and tilting her chin provocatively in the male’s direction and was very satisfied to see Sif’s eyes go very wide and his cheeks go pink, most likely out of surprise than true embarrassment.

“Loki, you are absolutely wicked,” he said and Loki rolled her eyes, leaning back once more and taking er book again.

“Do tell me something new,” she said airily, “Is that all? If you are not going to entertain me, then leave.”

There was a long moment of silence and then Sif was standing in front of Loki and looking contemplative, Loki looked up at him and arched a brow.

“What?”

“I have always wondered what it was like on the other side…” he murmured and then leaned forward, “And you did offer.”

“Oh, my dear Lord Sif, you flatter me, your first? I am truly…touched,” Loki set down her book, eyes glittering with growing arousal and mischief, a truly terrifying combination.

“Do not make me rethink-” he started already taking a step back, but Loki’s hand shot up grabbed his short and pulled him down for a kiss, a very intense and promising kiss.

“Too late to be thinking, my Lord,” she replied with a wicked grin to boot.

Sif couldn’t think much after that, and in the morning, with Loki curled around him, he didn’t find that it had really been all that bad, but much preferred it as a woman.

That had to be why men looked down on women, they had it so much better and men were jealous. He chuckled quietly to himself and fell back to sleep, arm loose around Loki’s waist.

At least they’d figured that out. It was something.


	3. Unintentional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even gods have accidents.

Loki had told Sif that the spell would wear off eventually, because she had blocked it and negated the effects he’d intentioned, the spell, while still managing to hit had dissipated somewhat and the effect would be less than what had been meant, it would wear off on its’ own. Magic was like that sometimes. She just didn’t know when it would do this.

So when the cool feeling of the spell receding washed over her, she was relieved it had only been about a week, but even still she was getting tired of all of the comments she got from the court thinking they were being clever.

She let out a sigh as her body changed back into that of her normal self, hair shorter and a lot less cleavage. It was a welcome feeling to be himself again.

But the moment he was back to himself, he knew something was wrong, he felt excruciating pain in his gut, it was so sudden he fell to his knees and clutched at his stomach with a strangled cry, gasping in pain.

He didn’t know how long he had been gasping and clinging to his gut in pain, there on the floor, until the door opened and someone entered.

“Loki! I-Loki?!” he felt hands on his back, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

It was Sif, most likely to come and see if he had changed back as well, but now she was on her knees next to him, Fandral’s clothes looking slightly ridiculous on her feminine frame.

Loki took in a shuddering breath and then cried out in more pain, he had no idea what the hell was going on, he hadn’t hurt before he changed back.

The only logical thing to do was shapeshift back into his woman form, it was like a breath of fresh hair when the pain faded as his body morphed, she panted heavily as she got a bearing of her body once more.

“What in Hel…?” she muttered, Sif was looking at her in concern and shock.

“What happened?” she demanded as Loki say back to catch her breath.

“I…am not entirely sure…” she said softly and looked down at her gut and frowned, “Something…is wrong with me…”

“So I can see, what is it?” Sif asked, “You were in immense pain, why?”

“I do not know,” she replied, “But it appeared to ease once I was back in this form.”

“Something that only ails you as a male?” Sif asked, trying not to look amused, Loki ignored her and shook her head, her hand started to glow.

“No…something that can only take place as a female,” she said not as shocked as she felt she should be when her magic told her the reason, “You have impregnated me.”

There was a very long moment of silence and Loki could not help but look over at the shieldmaiden who was staring at Loki wide eyed, Loki arched a single brow in morbid amusement.

“That is not possible,” she said, breathing out denial and shaking her head, “You are a man.”

“I am a shapeshifter, Sif, who was a woman and a week ago, shared a bed with a very male you. It is very possible…however…it…” Loki looked away now, “It should not have happened…I usually have enchantments in place when I am female so things such as this do not happen…it would appear that your counter spell shattered those enchantments, I was unaware, otherwise this would not have happened.”

“It- you should have been more careful!” Sif snapped and Loki rolled her eyes.

“It takes two to participate, Sif, I was under the impression it was not a problem so I was covered, but if memory serves I do believe you did not mention anything about such things,” she said smoothly.

“That would be your responsibility!” she snapped and Loki shook her head and looked at Sif in slight disbelief.

“With whom have you been sharing your bed with? Whomever they may be…they are a uncouth swine,” she said, “It should be the concerns of both of us, not just as the woman.”  
Sif glowered, “Fine, now what do you suggest you- we do about this then?”

“I have absolutely no idea,” she replied honestly. Sif threw her hands up in the air.

“You are absolutely no help, what so ever!”

“Excuse me, it has been a very long while since I have last been pregnant, and even longer in this form! Never was it with the child of another Aesir!” Loki snapped back, she shakily got to her feet, “Regardless, it is now what has come to pass…”

“Can you raise a child?” Sif scoffed, Loki glared at her.

“Can you?” she snapped waspishly, Loki had raised children before, mortal children in ages past to mortal men, when Midgardian reflected Asgardian, but not these days and it had been long since her blood had walked the earth. She did know how to love a child, it had just not been a child that was Asgardian.

Sif on the other hand had never had a child and had never planned on one, children were foreign things to her, soft and delicate and small,in need of love, attention and care, of which she was not entirely sure she could provide.

“I suggest we meet with my mother…she may yet have a solution,” Loki said not waiting for an answer.

“Not the King?”

“No, Father will only think of what that may mean for the future of Asgard, not for ours, which do you think is more important at this moment in time?” she glanced back at Sif and the other woman could not help but agree, while Asgard’s future was important, it was theirs that she cared of the most at this time.

They arrived at the gates to Fensalir without any trouble, thankfully, Loki would have turned any who ha seen them into a field mouse.

“Mother,” she called as she stepped in, for she had no reservations stepping into her mother’s dwelling as her father had, Sif followed behind radiating discomfort. Loki couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Loki my s-ah…still my daughter?” the golden haired woman asked pulling back from her loom, she seemed amused, “Ah Lady Sif has returned to us I see,” that seemed to give her pause. “What is the problem my child?”

Loki, never one to beat around the bush when she felt it wasn’t necessary blushed slightly because she was much too old for this to be a problem, but alas found it was, “It appears that I am…pregnant with the Lord Sif’s child.”

There was a breath of silence, “Is that so?” her voice was even, Loki nodded.

“I have checked…I…Mother…” there was a tone in Loki’s voice Sif had never heard before, and from the way the queen stood and went to embrace her child she could tell that the woman had heard it before. It was uncertainty.

“Come my child, all will be well, Lady Sif is responsible, as her presense here shows, and you are not alone in this, you have your family, soon to be more, there is nothing to fear,” she soothed and looked at Sif, the words were for her too.

Sif felt perhaps slightly better, the queen was as always gentle and kind, most especially for those who needed it.

“But Mother-” Loki started looking up at the woman and Frigga smiled, placing her finger on Loki’s lips.

“Hush, this is not the end of the world, my darling, you will have the child, and nurture it, the both of you, it will grow and be loved, I will admit I will not be sorry to hear the sound of small feet running in these halls once again,” she said, smiling softly,

“All will be well, this child while unintentional, will not be seen as a burden,” she said. “You are both young yet, and even if your carelessness in your strange experimenting-“

At this both Sif and Loki flushed, very adamant not to look at each other, because it really had been an experiment hadn’t it, not a regretful one, surely as it had proven so many things, even if this was the end result.

“Has led to this, you need not punish the innocent, move on and look on to the future,” she finished, she cupped Loki’s face and then took her hand, reaching out for Sif who stepped forward and gave the queen her hand, she squeezed them both gently.

“Under the circumstances as Sif is not truly male, the rites are not applicable, you will simply be as you are, you will both just have to care for your child when they choose to arrive, yes?” she was pleased by the nods she recived, “Good. I will tell your father,” she said and Loki flinched.

She let go of their hands and smoothed her skirts before heading out of the garden, “However it will be left up to the two of you…to tell Thor.”

Two sets of eyes widened dramatically, “Mother!” Loki squeaked, looking positively horrified.

“My Lady! Please!” Sif was equally as horrified.

“No, it is your responsibility, also consider it your punishment,” the woman said her eyes twinkling in such a way it would have normally mae her mischievous child proud. But not this day.

The gates closed and Loki and Sif were left standing side by side, Loki turned to her and swallowed.

“It is still not too late to run to Alfheim,” she said and Sif’s mouth twitched.

“Coward,” she said and Loki hummed.

“Yet you like this idea, dear Lady, but if you are so ardent to consider yourself not, then you can tell him,” she said and whipped around and headed for the gates.

“What- Loki! Get back here!” she demanded following after her but Loki was walking very fast, “I will cut your silvertongue from your mouth!”

“To my recollection, you enjoy my tongue far too much for such actions,” Loki called back and Sif went five shades of red.

“LOKI!”

In the end, just as the Queen had said, all was well.


End file.
